If I Could
by ArcticFox319
Summary: So this is an AD(alternate dimensions) story with Jelsa and more kinds romance(characters added from imagination and videos) so I hope my people enjoy this crossover from SnowQueen319 (aka me!)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

So here's a new story I hope all you people out there will review for me. As well as for my other story, 'You only miss the sun when it starts to snow'. I hope you guys like it. Oh and the story will be written in either will be written in first person with whoever is talking with it.

Very important Author's Note at the end make sure you read every piece of that note please.

Enjoy the story,

Narration

"Darkness and loneliness is all I could remember, until I found Elsa. She was the beacon of light in my darkness. I mean even though I'm a guardian now doesn't mean I can't be bored right? She was amazing and beautiful and..."

"Jack!"

"Sorry Else didn't mean to flatter you."

"Frost I swear I can do things to you that you will not be able to fly let alone walk!"

"And that's why I love you."

"Yeah okay Frost."

"Oh so we're on the last name basis are we now Miss. Arendelle?"

"Still forgetting the thing about pain are you now?"

"Okay, okay, jeez you don't have to be so pushy. Anna was definitely right about that."

"Oh so now since you can't fight your own battle you have to bring my sister INTO IT! SERIOUSLY FROST!"

"Oh yeah and I forgot about her anger issues with things like that."

"Oh yeah and you also forgot that I'm a queen and can make sure you'll never make it into Arendelle again!"

"Now I think it's time to stop with our little lovers quarrel and narrate this little piece of our life into this recorder so we can look back and remember this moment."

"Yeah okay I'm out I've got work to do."

"No! Elsa I need you for this."

Screech!

End narration after recorder is dropped and irritating noise is heard

Elsa's POV

"Stupid Frost, he's going to pay one day. I swear it." I mumbled quietly to myself.

"I thought it wasn't polite to swear." Not quiet enough apparently

"Shut it I'm not in the mood!"

"Okay pushy much."

That's what set me over the line."I. Am. Not. Pushy." I say pronouncing each word in a way that she cannot say no to.

"Okay, okay you're not pushy!"

"That's what I thought!"

"EEEEELLLLSSSSSSAAAAA!"

"Sounds like you have to go." Anna said smugly. Then she yelped from the cold wind I sent at her, leaving her behind me chanting "cold, cold, cold, cold!" over and over again.

_Sometimes having powers comes in handy_, I think smugly. Then the smirk leaves my face when Jack attacks me. Well more like forgets to look where he's going, again.

"JACK!"

"Sorry Else," he says apologizing quickly.

"My name is Elsa." I say coldly to him. I turn away and start making my way out of the room.

"No Else, I mean Elsa." He corrects himself."You can't keep doing this. I can't take being shut out again! Not by you or anyone!" he says."Especially not by you," he mumbles. But I hear it anyways.

"What!" I say. He almost immediately takes it for anger and sighs.

"I can't keep holding my feelings for you bottled up. I can't wait Elsa! I can't keep waiting for the perfect moment. I've waited to long and never gotten anything out of it."

_I want to just scream at him to leave me alone, but something stops me. Wait this can't mean I love him, can it? I'm a queen I don't have time o-or, whatever, to be throwing myself around. I can't just go up to any man and say I love him. There's just n-no way to_. I think to myself stuttering and sniffling in my own mind.

"You know what," he says angrily, "I don't care anymore. You know you make it very clear that you don't want me here! Well now you don't have to worry about it, I'm leaving!" he shouts as he storms out, not even bothering to fly.

"No," I cry softly, "no." I crumple down to the ground and cry.

Jack's POV

Once I'm out of sight I try to fly to get away, but I fall to the ground and start to cry_. Why did she have to shut me out? I should have listened to Anna!_ I think angrily pounding my hands against a tree.

"You know you could get hurt doing that." I hear a soft airy voice say, it kind of sounds like Elsa's, in a way.

"Shut up we have to go now." I here a voice like the other one, but more, well fierce and with more attitude.

I see a few figures running and I catch the colors blue, red, green, and yellow flash past. I see one of their faces. It looks exactly like Elsa except for the eyes and hair. I stumble back and trip on a tree root and fall. Someone or something comes up from behind me before I can react and knocks me out. Before I lose consciousness I feel myself being lifted up and shoved into a sack. Then I black out.

Author's Note:

VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ ALL OF THIS NOTE.

AHHHHHHH I'M SO EVIL. Sorry to end the first chapter with a cliff hanger, but I need help before I can continue. The chapter honestly could have been longer, but I couldn't decide on one major thing. WHO IS THE VILLAIN? That's probably your main question. Well that's what I need your help with. I need you guys to put whichever number or combination of these three villains.

#1- Evil Elsa (If selected you'll understand why)

#2- Pitch (that one was pretty much a duh moment to when I picked my villains)

#3- Hans (oh Hans always trying to hurt people, tsk, tsk, tsk.)

Those are your choices make a combination and vote through reviews. No new chap until I get at least 5 reviews please. And don't forget to visit my other story, 'You only miss the sun when it starts to snow'. See you all next chapter and make sure you review for me please .


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Okay so people we were short reviews last chapter so I really hope people are reading this. Also if you like this story check out my other story 'You only miss the sun when it starts to snow'. Thank you cherrybae for reviewing. Also I need you to review and answer my questions form the last chapter, it seriously takes like ten seconds. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

Elsa's POV

I cried, for what seemed like hours after Jack left. It felt like something inside me had broken. That's when I heard Anna scream. I took off running and I saw figures running away with a dark black bag that was moving around. As soon as they were here, they were gone.

"Dang it!" I heard a fierce voice behind me say.

"We were too late again," another voice says quietly.

I slowly turned around and I fainted when I saw their faces. (AN: Sorry for the princess/queen fainting cliché.)

3 hours later,

"She's coming to!"

"Finally, why'd she react this way?"

"Shut up Phobes."

"Don't call me Phobes."

When I regain my vision I see 4 women standing in front of me. They all look similar to me, but one has golden wavy flowing hair with blue streaks through it, and soft ocean blue eyes with just a little bit of green in them. Another has waist length golden hair and golden eyes with green flecks in them. She sort of reminds me of Rapunzel, but with blonde hair. The third one has brown hair with green streaks through it, as well as green eyes that have bits of brown in them. The last one has fiery red/orange hair that stands up and seems to have a mind of its own. Her eyes are brown with amber flecks.

"Hi," the first one says."I'm Marine, but you can call me Maria." This girl has a soft airy kind of voice that seems to soothe you like water does to some."Wait should I tell her..." Maria says before getting cut off by the girl with red/orange hair.

"Of course you should tell her, she'd find out eventually!"

"Okay, well I am Maria…"

"Already said that,"

"Phoebe," the golden hair girl says warningly.

"Okay, okay I'll shut up now."

"Well as I was saying I'm Maria and I have control over the element of water." I gasp and she sighs while the girl, Phoebe, groans.

"Well, I kind of figured this would happen. I'm Phoebe and I control the element of fire." Phoebe says a flame dancing in her palm.

"I am Collette, but you can call me Lette* (pronounced let) or Letta (pronounced how you think it is). I control the element of light," when she says that a ball of golden energy lights up in her hand.

"My name is Flora; I control the element of nature."

"So you all have powers too?" I ask unsure.

"Duh, that's what we just said with the 'I ams' and the 'I controls'."

"Shut up Phoebe, no one wants to deal with your attitude."Letta says.

"We are here to help you prepare to defeat the enemy, and they are…"

Author's Note

*Norwegian for light.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

So I made a rewrite of my other story, that story is now 'You Only Miss The Sun When It Starts To Snow Rewrite' so be sure to check that out. I really wish you guys would have helped me out with votes, but here it is. You'll see who the villains are in a moment, did you catch the's'?

Wait last chapter did I say better description? Oops.

Oh and very important the rating is now T for suggestive themes and violence.

Jack's POV:

Seeing Elsa's face then being stuffed into a sack, not the way I pictured myself leaving.

_'Wait North likes to do this all the time; it's probably just him playing around.'_

Then I'm thrown out of my thoughts, literally. I fall out of the sack and am shot back by some kind of energy and I am in shackles made out of the energy. My eyes finally adjust to the darkness, but I'm wishing that they didn't. The first thing I see is Elsa's face, but it's not her face. Her eyes are a brown so deep that I think they are black. She has dark black hair that is in a slick bob cut, curved to her face. Dark Elsa is wearing a black tee-shirt, a black denim jacket, and black jeans.

"Well I see you have already met my partner," I hear an unmistakable voice sneer.

"Pitch!"

"That's right," he appears in front of my face. "Well I think introductions are in order. This is Malissa, but she prefers to be called Mal*."

Evil Elsa, Mal cringes at her full name and says,"My parents were idiots to name me Malissa. It is, however, fitting."

"Well Mal, he looks confused, why don't we bring out someone else he might be comfortable with."

Mal disappears and I hear a familiar voice screaming.

"Hey! Let me go! I'm a princess; you can't do this to me!"

"Anna!" I yell.

"Jack?"

"Well it looks like our play toys know each other. Let's do them one at a time now."

'_One at a time what does he mean?'_ I wonder.

Then he goes over to Anna and I realize what he meant, rape.

Author's Note:

*is French for evil.

I will go no further with that. Next time you see them it will be knives for torture instead of *shudders* that. And that is also why it is rated T; K+ does not allow you to even say that. Don't forget to tap that little button on your way out!


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa's POV

"Elsa, we are you,"

I start hyperventilating and whispering, "this can't be happening, this can't be happening."

"Listen it is and we already are off track we need to start, NOW!" Phoebe says angrily.

"Hey Elsa we need to go, but you can't freak out when we get there." Letta says.

"Get where?" I ask confused.

"We're traveling back to the past to relive each other's coronation." Flora says calmly

"What!"

Then the world goes dark and I feel like I'm being torn apart. When I can actually feel my body again I see that we are at Arendelle one year ago, the day before my coronation. Everyone in town was preparing and there were banners everywhere. I go up to one woman and tried to warn her about the winter tomorrow, but she ignores me. I try to talk to more people, but I feel a warm hand on my shoulder.

"No one can hear or see you," Letta says.

"Basically," Flora says. "We are here to view each others pasts to see why Pitch and Malissa teamed up."

"Malissa?" I ask. "I know who Pitch is, but who is that."

"She is an evil form of us." Phoebe says.

"And tomorrow we are going to see why they teamed up."

Author's Note:

Sorry for the short chapter. Next chapter we see Elsa's coronation and we get to hear Let It Go!


End file.
